


Too Much Details

by orphan_account



Series: So you want to fuck Russell? [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, F/M, I didn't really put in specific details about your body, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, age gap, love me some filthy old hot men you know?, marked as f/m but really reader can be any gender, oh yea Russell has big meat and no one can tell me otherwise, yea I'm a old man fucker what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You got vodka for a good friend. He invites you for a drink and both of you talk about some stuff.
Relationships: Russell (Half-Life)/Reader
Series: So you want to fuck Russell? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Too Much Details

**Author's Note:**

> Not too good at the desc stuff but THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW. Originally made for myself and a few friends, one of them was like "You should totally post ur smut they good homegirl" (they didn't really say that but I like to imagine they did). I have a few fics, I'll post them every few days unless there's like some kind of high enough demand for them.

Today was probably Russell’s luckiest day. Both you and Alyx ventured out a brewery Russell pointed out a few days ago. “Would kill to have some vodka again” was what he said, which gave you the idea to go out and get some. You’ve asked Alyx for help, and she reluctantly agreed after enough begging. With the two of you combined, you were able to bring a decent amount back to the apartment in your backpacks, all while keeping Russell in the dark about your plans. 

“I never asked you before, but why all this?” Alyx asks as she climbs through the window, “Don’t tell me you have a crush on him” You froze for a moment before gaining your composure.

“Nothing like that, just wanted to repay him back for all the things he has done for us, you know,” you sheepishly replied, hoping she won’t realize your statement was partly a lie. Yes, you did wanted to repay him for everything he’s done for you so far, but also you wanted to show your affection in a not so obvious way. You did have a crush on the older man, even if he was more than twice your age, you still loved him. “Always good to be nice to your friends, right?”

“If you say so” thankfully you didn’t need to do any convincing to change her mind. She waltz passed you and pressed the red button in one of the lockers. As some of the lockers lowered down, you went up to stand beside her and waved at Russell who looked over to see who was here. “We got gifts”

“Gifts? For me? What could you possibly get?” he stands up and walks towards the both of you. 

“Something you might like,” You said as you took off your backpack and held it towards Russell.“Since you always seem to mention it from time to time” you gestured him to open the bag, which he does with a careful hesitation, unsure what was inside. He stares for a moment and a shock expression slowly forms on his face. 

“You guys did not! No way!” he was almost jumping for joy, you smiled. “All this for me?” he asks as he carefully takes one of the glass bottles from the bag. “This has to be the greatest day since the combine took over!” His joy made you grin widely and blush. 

“I’m glad you like your gift, Russell!” 

“Like it? I love it!” he walks back into his mini lab area and waved for both you and Alyx to come in. You both followed in, each carefully placing your bags full of vodka bottles on the table. “For real though, why put in all the effort?”

“It was (y/n)’s idea” Alyx nudges you with her elbow, “Wanted to get you a good ‘thank you’ gift for being so helpful” Russell walks over to you, grabbed you hands and held them up.

“(y/n) you absolute angel and blessing!” you try not to pass out from the hand contact.

“Come on Russell, it's the least I can do, you know?” you turned away, face red hot from blushing. 

“Here, how about a toast for your efforts!” he lets go of your hands, letting the air turn them cold. He looked around in cabinets for little glasses.

“You guys have fun, I gotta run out, still got some things to do” Alyx excuses herself out, leaving you and Russell alone. 

“More for us then” Russell brings out two glasses for the both of you and placed them on the table. You watch him carefully as he brings up a small tool to open the bottle, and watched the clear liquid pour into both of the cups. 

“So,” you start off has Russell hands you a glass, “what does vodka taste like?” you swirl your cup around, watching the liquid move around. 

“Oh it tastes terrible, absolute poison” Russell explains as he takes a drink. “But I still love it” You stared at him with a face of uncertainty and back to your cup. You carefully bring it up to your mouth for a sip and-

“Oh god you’re right, I hate it” you were cringing from the leftover taste on your tongue, unable to wrap your mind over the fact that Russell actually likes this stuff. “How do you even drink this stuff”

“You get used to it” he takes a seat and motions you to grab a chair yourself. “Or normally back then you’ll mix it with another drink, like soda or juice.” 

“I doubt you have any other drinks here…”

“Nope!” he takes another drink. You try again, attempting to take in more than before, but you easily cringed again at the taste and quickly brought the drink away from your face. By now Russell was already done his first glass and went for a second one.

“God. do you have like, any tips to get over the taste?” he shook his head. 

“Best I can tell you is just bear with the taste until it doesn’t bother you anymore” you can’t help but to sigh. 

“Well, at least finish one cup to impress him….” you mumbled to yourself.

  
  


What felt like an hour later, you were almost done your second glass. You would have stopped at your first, but couldn’t say no to Russell when he offered you a second one. Russell has gone off about many stories of his past to fill in the silence as you sat back and carefully listened. Despite not drinking much yourself, you’ve never really experienced alcohol before so you’re body already had a slight buzz to it. Russell by this point was still holding strong but was leaning on his elbow that rested on the table between the two of you. 

“(y/n)” Russell spoke up, taking you out of your mind. “You’re really special to me you know. Going out of your way to bring this old man his favourite drink”

“Russell, really, it's no big deal-” he quickly cuts you off. 

“No, it is a big deal! I haven’t had a drink like this in forever. You’re a blessing, my very own blessing” your face warmed up at his words. Did he really think of that about you? You can’t help but giggle at the concept, too good to be true in all honesty. 

“Your laugh really turns me on you know” you immediately stop. “Oops, my bad didn’t mean to say that out loud” You sat in your spot, face hotter than before with a fast-beating heart. You were unsure of what to say. You nervously take a gulp of your drink, trying to ignore both Russell’s stare and the terrible taste. “Speechless?”

“Kinda, I don’t usually have people tell me these things, or at all” Your throat was burning from the booze, but it helped distract you from the rising embarrassment. 

“Glad I could be the first” he takes another drink, he really did love his vodka. “As much as I love the taste of vodka, I wonder how you’ll taste” You were burning all over, especially in your lower stomach. 

“Russell please, you’re making me red all over.” you hid your face in your hands. 

“I can stop if you want, you kno-” 

“NO!” You abruptly cut him off, louder than you have anticipated. “I- no. Don’t stop. I want to hear more” as embarrassing as it was to admit it, you craved to know what else he wanted to say. Maybe it was the booze getting to you, you were not sure.

“Well, if you really insist.” he places a pointed finger on the wooden surface between the both of you, “I often like to imagine laying you on here, legs around my waist, just absolutely fucking you into the table” You breathing became audible. “You’re moaning in my ear to go faster and harder, and I happily comply”

“A-anything else you like to imagine, Russ?” you eagerly asked, you surely believe the booze had really gotten to you to get you excited to hear Russell’s sex fantasies about you. 

“Other times I’ll imagine you sitting on your knees in between my legs, sucking me off as I listen to you through your headset, nasty I know” 

“You’re a really filthy old man” you point out as if he didn’t already know. 

“In truth yes,” he admits, pouring yet another glass of vodka, “but in all honesty, you’re the one driving me crazy, want some more?” he offers the vodka bottle, but you respectfully declined. 

“I think we both had enough for tonight, I’m burning all over the place right now” you almost fell over when standing up, body both overwhelmed from both the alcohol and Russell’s sex confessions. 

“Last one last one” he gets up and waves his hand at you, gesturing to follow him. Nervous, if not already, you silently followed him out of the makeshift lab and into what presumed to be his bedroom. He stumbled the entire time there, you were actually afraid he was going to fall down. “This bed right here” 

“What about this bed?” you asked as if the answer wasn’t obvious. 

“Well I just imagine myself laying on there like this” he pauses to get on the bed, laying on his back. “And you, right above me, riding me away like there’s no tomorrow.”

“You really like to imagine fucking me a lot, don’t you” You took a seat beside him on the bed, unsure what to do now. “I’m going to assume you have more, don’t you” 

“I do yes, but instead of talking-” he sits up and gets real close to your face, leaning to your ear “we can just make it into reality” you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. “Like music to my ears”

“Russell, are you sure about this? You’re not exactly sober” you’re holding yourself back at this point. “You might regret it in the morning”

“No way I’ll ever regret making love with you,” he places a hand on the side of your face, 

bringing you in close to his, “you’re not so sober yourself.” You sat there staring at his face, and he stared back. The only sound you can hear was your heart, as it was drumming in your ears.

“We’ll just let the us tomorrow deal with this then” as much as you wanted self control, you couldn’t help but cave in on the offer. “Russell, just fuck me already”. He immediately pulls you in for a kiss, which you gladly returned. 

“Been waiting forever to hear those words come from your mouth” he quickly goes back into the kiss, placing both hands on you to move you more into the bed and above him. Moving his hands towards your hips, he guides them over his own. You lower yourself down and you feel the growing bulge from his crotch with your own, causing both of you to moan into the kiss. 

“Wait-” you leaned up to remove your top, exposing your chest for him to see. While staying in the same position, you awkwardly remove your pants, trying not to struggle too much on top of Russell. “Can- can you get naked too?”

“Only if you help me” you were too horny and impatient, so you got to ripping away his clothing. Your hands were shaking the hold time, not wanting to lose any precious time. Just as the last article of clothing was set to the side, you went back to kissing him. 

“Russell, fuck me already, like the way you’ve always wanted to do so” you begged as you rubbed your crotch against his hard member, too excited to get straight into it. He immediately grabs old to your hips once again. Russell both pull your hips down to his own both of you crying out in pleasure. Russell kept you still for a moment before lifting you up and back down again. He was much stronger than he looked. 

“God- you feel much better than I ever imagined,” Russell moaned out, “so wet for me too, talk about an ideal situation” you’re having a hard time believing that at least an hour ago you were started to drink vodka with Russell, and now you being pounded the living hell out of you by him, both of you under the effects of said vodka, more for Russell than you. 

Russell soon than flipped you on your back, which then you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, and proceeded to continue his previous activity, making you grip to the sheets underneath you. The kisses on the base of your neck surprised you, but it was a welcomed one. And it was until he bit down that caused you to cry out again, which prompts him to do more, lining the area with future bruises. It wasn’t too long before Russell turned back to kissing you, deeply this time with your permission. By now you were nearing your edge, it was getting harder to hold back from all the stimulation you were getting. 

“Russell, I’m gonna-” you interrupted yourself with a moan, unable to finish the sentence. 

“I know sweetheart, I can feel it myself” he sounded like he was struggling not to moan out as he spoke before. You weren’t able to go on longer now, letting yourself release the built-up pressure that was inside you. Judging from the new warmth in your ower area so did Russell, who soon fell into the spot next to you on the bed. You turned over to face him, who looked moments away from falling asleep.

“I love you Russell” you gave a peck on his nose before falling asleep yourself.

  
  


You awoke the next day, not remembering where you were. You would have sat up if it weren’t for the arm that was keeping you down. You look behind you to see a sleeping Russell and quickly blushed at the sight. His eyes opened at your fumbling, his face full of shock before quickly sitting up, hand on his head.

“What the heck happened last night? I can barely remember..” 

“You drank a lot of booze, made some confessions and convinced me to have sex with you” you sat up beside him, feeling slightly guilty about last night. 

“Oh, yea… I did, didn’t I?” you nodded. He sighs. “I’m so sorry”

“You’re regretting it aren’t you?” you ask, despair filling your voice,”I’ll just go and-” Russell grabs your arm before you could get off the bed.

“No I don’t regret it, I may not remember much, and it may not be the ideal first time, but I don’t regret it” you stared at him before quickly going in for a hug. “Yes I know, I’m a filthy old man, but only for you” 

“That was super cheesy and you know it”

“It's what I do best”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys liked it. Please do leave a kudos if you did and maybe a comment too cause comments are the good shit they make my brain release happy chemicals.


End file.
